It Girl
by Tai-tai G
Summary: I had a normal life, until she came. Femmeslash. Ginny/Luna.


I had a normal life, I liked Ron Weasley, that didn't like me and I had some friends. I was normal until she came.

Ginny Weasley knew what she wanted, she was good in school and the best player Quidditch. She was awesome.

She was my hero, she was nice and suddenly, she was my pair in a project for transfiguration. We started to spend time together, talk about other things besides the project and I discovered so many things about her… She liked music, a weird and awesome fact, she liked music, she would listen to music all the time if she could.

We started to sing together and make jokes with each other.

I started to recognize her smell, and I liked it. I started to like her laugher, the way that her mouth opened and showed her white teeth with that beautiful sound of joy, I just could smile in that moments.

She started to talk to me between classes, tell me books to read and push me around, we were becoming friends.

She told me that she liked Harry Potter, they started to go out, and I was jealous, why? I didn't know.

I started to watch her moves, the way that she walked, the way she threw the Quaffle, and her way to speak. I couldn't help to look at her hands, with clean nails and no nail polish. The way that she moved her fingers thru her wand when she was nervous or irritated, pressing in right points and moving it with kindness, the way she ride the broom, fast and calm, the way that she passed her finger thru the buttons of the radio to choose a song.

She was strong and delicate at the same time.

I realized how beautiful she was, how hot she looked and her moves were sexy, she was _perfect_.

Finally, I dreamed about her and I was sure that I liked that perfect girl. That was when my life turned to hell.

I wanted her laugher for me and only me, I couldn't leave her alone, I didn't want to. I started to get crazy, in my mind, her movements were for me, she smiled only to me, I wanted her for me, and only me.

We had just more three weeks of school when she told me that she would miss my company, one week latter she told me that she didn't want I went away, she wanted me with her.

Three days latter she broke my heart with that face. When they told us that we would do a speech together, she made a nasty face and got mad.

I went back to my room and I almost threw her good-bye card away, I hated her.

The next day she treated me like nothing had happened and I was mad, I wanted to scream with her, but then, she smiled at me and I couldn't keep mine from her. I loved her.

I went in the library and there she was, sitting reading a book. She saw me and called "Hey, Luna! Come and sit here with me!" she pulled a chair close to her and I sat there. She didn't smile at all.

"I need to talk to you. I'm sorry." She looked in my eyes in the last words.

"W_hy_? You didn't do anything." I couldn't remember anything, I couldn't think at all when I could smell her.

"Yes, I did. I made a face when they told me that I was doing the speech with you–"

"It's all right–"

"No, it isn't! I'm sorry! It's not you, I did that face because I think that in this kind of thing we should do with a boy and a girl together, not two girls–"

"It's ok! It doesn't matter."

She looked mad at me, "Yeah, it does! And I'm sorry. I'm glad that I'm doing it with you, because I like you." And then she smiled at me and I couldn't hold to smile back.

More time passed by, and we talked much more now. She told me that I was really pretty and laughed about some jokes that I said. It was so difficult to look at that perfect girl when I couldn't do anything.

I cried one day when she left me in the Ravenclaw doorway, when I knew that we wouldn't se each other after we went home and she promised me that we would talk after that. She hugged me and I tried to memorize the smell of her hair.

In the next day, I discovered that she hated gay people and thought that they were nasty, and I got sad.

But as always, she smiled at me and told me that she was going to say good-bye to me before I went to my trip thru the world to find Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and I couldn't resist and opened a smile.

I wasn't going to do the speech with her anymore, and my first thought was that she changed pairs, when I was almost crying she came to me, took me by the hand, went outside and sat on the grass pulling me with her. She told me that I was one of her best friends, that she was mad that they changed, but we couldn't do anything. And I was happy again.

In that night, our last night together, we sat by the stairs in front of the school, speechless and crying, hugging each other. I don't know why she cried, but I did because of her.

I remember when I hugged her, and she promised to me that we would see each other, in that moment I didn't know if it was our good-bye or not. I didn't want that hug to finish, I wanted to stay forever like that.

But the life moves on and the hug couldn't last forever, I said good-bye and she said "See you latter!" I was afraid that I wouldn't see her latter.

I went back home, and in the next day I was going to my trip, she didn't send me any letter or anything, so I went to sleep, because the next day would be a really long one.

When I woke up, she was there, with a big smile and hot as always waiting for me.

I remember our last hug, she asking me to visit her and our last conversation.

Before I was gone, I looked back at her and I said "Ginny? I want you to know that you're always gonna be my hero, even if we won't see each other never again, I'll always remember you!"

She hugged me harder, "You are the nicest girl ever, Luna! I won't forget you, but we need to keep in touch, ok? I love you!"

I needed to go. She waved a last good-bye, and I saw some tears of her eyes now going thru her face. And then she was gone.

Maybe that was the last time that I saw that girl, the only girl that I loved, that I love and probably the only one that I'll love.

I don't know if one day she will be with me, like in my dreams, or we will forget about each other after some time, but one thing I am positive about: that girl came in my life, destroyed everything in the way to my heart and made me see the whole world in a totally different way, she definitely made the difference.

* * *

_HEEEEY PEOPLE!!! I made this one because I discovered that there's no cute slash fics! And I think that gay people can have a cute story too! |It's not just based in the sexual life like every one make them! xD_

_I love this fic... It can seem weird, but no, I'm not lesbian! I want to make this clear! I just got the idea from I don't know where! And I though that it would be cute... Gay people are the same as us, all right? Byee!!! Reviews! PLEASE!_


End file.
